This discovery relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium identified by the name of `Dandy`, Breeder No. 93-30-16 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 19. The seedling of the present cultivar was the offspring of parent plants, identified by Breeder Nos. 90-70-20 and 90-93-20, which are maintained proprietary by the breeder, in a selective breeding program conducted at The Pennsylvania State University, Department of Horticulture, University Park, Pa. The purpose of the breeding program was to create new regal geranium genotypes with clear, bright color flowers, excellent propagation characteristics, compact growth habit, predictable and consistent flowering response and good postharvest quality. The new cultivar was discovered at The Pennsylvania State University, University Park, Pa. and was first asexually reproduced by cuttings on Oct. 3, 1994. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 150-200 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot of fourteen weeks. Rooted cuttings potted Oct. 15, 1997 flowered on Feb. 9, 1998.